1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a signal receiving apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a signal receiving apparatus which tunes an entire channel frequency band to search a channel, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a signal receiving apparatus includes a tuner which tunes a channel frequency to receive a broadcasting signal corresponding to a selected channel, and receives a broadcasting signal from a terrestrial broadcasting, cable broadcasting and satellite broadcasting stations.
The signal receiving apparatus may provide an automatic channel search function. In the automatic channel search function, the signal receiving apparatus tunes an entire searchable channel frequency band, and searches and sets a channel in the entire channel frequency band. Even if a user is not aware of a channel frequency, the signal receiving apparatus may automatically perform the channel search function to set all channels receiving broadcasting signals.
However, such a function has a weakness that it takes too much time to search the entire channel frequency band. That is, the more the channels are present, the longer it takes to search channels.